Demons really do exist!
by Lumuchan
Summary: When Kita Higomogo Made up char finally decides to confess to her crush, she writes a love note. Gathering up the courage she tries to deliver it as he passes by. Only to see that he had passed and another was standing before her; hearing the whole thin
1. Love note from hell

X Demons really do exist

X Demons really do exist! X

Disclaimer:

I based this a bit (Only in the beginning) off of the Chinese drama "Devil Beside You" which made that drama from a manga called "Devils do exist"  I switched up the name a bit to make it fit as an Inuyasha story; without actually taking the exact name. (It's an amazing manga/drama so I do recommend it :P)

Quick Author Talk Before Story: (real short I promise )

There is no kagome in this story. To all you kagome lovers… sorry. But I don't really care for kagome and do not see her even suited well with inuyasha. (That's just my opinion.) I don't make kagome/inuyasha stories and I never will. I will always have a made up character to fit her place. Don't flame me because of this; read another story if you like kagome. For those who are with me on this or don't really care; go head and read/comment :P

I don't own the drama nor the anime/manga (Devils do exist or Inuyasha; sadly I do not.)

But I do Own Kita Higomogo; shes my character that came from MY head XD

Summary

When Kita Higomogo finally decides to confess to her crush, she writes a love note. Gathering up the courage she tries to deliver it as he passes by. Only to see that he had passed and another was standing before her; hearing the whole thing.

P.O.V. – Author

Chapter One: Love note from Hell

"And so that, is how these chemicals react." The sensei finished writing on the board. She smirked under her red lipstick and suddenly hit the desk in front of her. The brunette girl quickly snapped out of her nap and looked around.

"I swear I was not at spring break! I was with my dear old Grandmother, … I swear! I didn't even know that guy!" She suddenly blurted out and then paused to look around. Many eyes were staring back at her. Her classmates began laughing hysterically as she slumped in her seat.

"My class is really _that _boring?" The teacher asked.

"Uh… no sensei! It's _very _interesting!"

"Kita Higomogo, what part was interesting to you?"

"Y'know, the part where the chemicals … reacted?" she trailed.

The teacher chuckled as she shook her head. Suddenly the bell rang and students poured out of the classrooms. Kita darted in front and slipped out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sensei – Japanese word for teacher.

"Y'know that if you keep zoning out on class you'll get an F right?" A red-headed girl said.

The three girls sat in front of their fries, trying to work on homework. But failed to accomplish it as… well, it was boring.

"I know Mina,… I've just been really busy lately!" Kita countered and bit off a piece of her fry.

"With what?" The black haired girl asked. She closed in on kita's face causing her to back away slowly.

"No one…" Kita automatically snapped. She smacked her mouth, wishing that no one had heard that. Unfortunately the whole restaurant had and many faces were closing in on her now, especially her friends'.

"It's Kai Megane again isn't it?" Mina asked with a smile.

"You still crushing on him?" the blacked haired girl asked.

Kita sat silent, her face plastered red. She hunched back in her seat and dug her head into her hands and sighed.

"Well then it's settled!" Mina happily announced.

Kita peered from her hand barrier. "What is…?" she asked.

"_You_ are going to confess to him!" the black haired girl smiled, almost evilly.

Kita shook her head. "Mina… Sayori… No!" she growled.

They both took her by the arms and led her out the restaurant.

"This is kidnapping!" she screamed.

"So?" Mina said and started the car.

"So… it's illegal!"

"Jails not so scary…"

"You've been there?!" Kita yelled. She didn't want to know how she knew that.

Mina suddenly smiled and the car began to move from the parking lot.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Two hands were holding a pink letter, they shook violently.

"C'mon don't be nervous. It's now or never!" Mina gently pushed kita a couple feet forward.

"Yeah I mean, the worst thing that could happen is that he rejects you, crumples the letter, spits on it, then invites his friends to help spit on the letter and then you, then you are so devastated that you can't complete school, and you end up as some crazy hermit who constantly watches her lawn for stray kids to bully." Sayori happily smiled.

Kita suddenly turned the other direction and started running. Before she knew it her friends had caught up and dragged her back.

"You're _not _getting out of this." Mina said sternly.

Kita's hands shook and her legs were wobbly. She was so nervous it was a miracle she hadn't fainted yet. She had liked Kai Megane ever since Ninth grade. Two years later, she was finally confessing.

Suddenly the faint sound of beats climbed the corner, as Kai Megane slowly walked up the stairs with headphones on.

"Now's your chance! Go!" Mina commanded and pushed her from their hiding place.

With mass nervousity, kita wobbled over to him and bent down exposing the letter in front of her. It was now or never.

"Kai Megane, I… I… I like you!" she yelled.

It was about a minute later when she arose from her position to see Kai Megane climbing up the stairs and disappearing out of sight. Turning her head forward she saw a devilish face smiling evilly at her. He had golden eyes and white hair. Her mouth gaped and she stood frozen, like her feet were molted to the ground.

Her friends pried her away and dragged her out of sight leaving the smiling guy behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Nervousity - Just a word I like to use. It means having nervous behavior.

Author Note… Again XD

Thanks for reading so far, please leave a review if you have the time. I will probably update sometime this weekend, so if you like it please read the next chapters!

Thanks again: Lumu chan


	2. Into the fire

Author note: Thanks for Reading so far

X **Demons really do exist**! X

**Author note**: Thanks for Reading so far! Leave reviews please!

**Rating**: **T** – Just for language, in some parts. -

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Inuyasha, Devil Beside you, or Devils do exist.

But I do own Kita, Mina, Sayori, and Kai.

Chapter Two: Into the fire

"How could you confess to the wrong person?!" Mina questioned.

The girls had drug kita into the car and drove away to a secluded place. Kita sighed and sniffed.

"I… I don't know!" she groaned.

"Regardless… do you even know who you confessed to?" Mina said.

Kita paused to look up at her friend with a dumbfounded look.

"No! I only care about Kai!"

Mina looked at her friends with a serious face.

"This isn't just a game kita, it's real. You should know who your dealing with."

The sniffling girl finally took attention to her friends.

"His name's Inuyasha Murakami. The principle's son."

Kita's eyes widened in shock.

"He has gotten suspended and expelled in almost all of his schools for violent behavior. He's not only filthy rich, but spoiled. He takes martial arts and has gotten 3 black belts. He doesn't take no for an answer and has caused many brave men to cry." Mina said in a low tone.

"And _you_… confessed to _him_!" Sayori said aloud.

Her friends automatically hushed her and kita fell to her knees.

"Why me?!" she yelled. Then suddenly shot up.

"W-where's my love note?!" she asked and started filing through her bags.

"You didn't have it with you in the car."

Kita groaned and ran for the school.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The sky cracked and rain began rocketing down. Kita collapsed to her knees and huffed violently.

"I… can't… find… it!" she cried.

She had searched in every desk and classroom. Not only that, she had searched in places where it had no reason to be… the bathrooms… both of them.

"Have you lost something?" a voice asked.

She turned around to see Kai Megane in his dreamy goodness hidden under an umbrella. She nervously nodded.

"I'll help you find it." He said and bent down next to her.

They searched around for a while with no luck.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Uhhh… a n-" she stopped herself just in time. "A… necklace."

"Well, it's getting pretty late and your already drenched. Let me walk you home." He said sweetly and covered them both with his umbrella.

Kita blushed and looked away.

"My… name's… uhh… Kita Higomogo." She said lowly.

"I know…" he said with a smile. Then a nervous look spread on his face as kita's mouth gaped open.

"N-not in a stalker way! I just know your name!" he trailed.

"I'm… Kai Megane." He finished nervously.

"I know." She said and stuck out her tongue. They both laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kita jumped on her bed and let out a squeal.

"He knows my name!" she yelled excitedly.

"Kita shut the hell up! Some of us actually work and need sleep!" her father's voice boomed from the next room.

Suddenly the phone rang and she dashed and put the phone to her ear. "_Moshi Moshi_!" she said happily.

"It's Mina. Did you find the note?"

"No." she hummed happily.

"Why would you be happy? You lost the love note. Someone could publish it or worse…"

"So? It brought up a nice conversation! I was looking for it today and Kai helped me look, then he walked me home. He even said he could be my stalker…!"

The other line was silent for a second.

"Wait… what? A stalker?" she asked.

"Never mind that…" Kita murmured.

"So… are you going to confess again?"

"Mmm… no." kita said quickly and hung up the phone to avoid another kidnapping. Not something she wanted to repeat… ever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Moshi Moshi_ – How the Japanese say "Hello" in tele-form.

Kita skipped her way up the stairs and hummed to herself happily. Now that she had met Kai Megane face to face she would let whatever happen… happen. If they were meant to be they would get together eventually… right?

"Your awful happy for a girl who's lost something important." A voice said.

She turned around and her mood suddenly fell. There, in front of her stood Inuyasha Murakami. Her mouth suddenly flew upon. He smiled evilly by her reaction.

"It would be horrible if someone were to… publish it for the whole school to see… wouldn't it?"

"How did you know about my love le-" she started but then stopped herself.

"Love letter?" he finished for her.

Her features rearranged into a scowl. He was really pissing her off.

"It seems a little clumsy girl forgot it as she was running away, tail between her legs." He chuckled and reached into his jacket to expose her pink love note.

She gasped and suddenly ran towards him and swatted for the letter. He avoided her easy and held it up high in the air above her head and reach.

"Gimme!" she groaned and jumped up to try and snatch it back.

"Not yet. You have to do something for me… or else." He smiled.

"Wha-" she screamed but then he covered her mouth and suddenly pulled her into the school. Despite her protests and struggles he was stronger and drug her easily. He _was_… a three-time black belt.

'Damn. Freakin' kidnapped again! Do I look _that _weak?!' she internally sobbed.

Suddenly it was all dark and then the lights turned on and blinded her. She shot up quickly to feel hands trailing up and down her back, ass, arms, and a lot of groping.

She groaned and screamed. She opened her eyes to see her in the middle of a circle full of guys. All having perverted looks.

"She's well developed." One guy said, fire in his eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt. If not for the _seriousity_ of this situation she would have laughed hysterically.

She covered her chest and blushed madly.

"SUPERSIZE!" Another chanted, he had a red hat on and a basketball jersey.

She winced and tried to shake their wandering hands away.

"Do you guys have nothing else better to do than fondle a poor girl in a deserted classroom?!" an angry voice said. In a flash all guys were knocked down and she was being picked up by her arm. She looked up to see she was in Inuyasha's arms.

"What… do you want me for?" she asked nervously. All the guys behind her were still smiling perversely and her escape chances were extremely thin.

Inuyasha suddenly smiled evilly which caused her insides to cower in fear, she tried like hell to break free but it was no use. They could do anything they wanted with her.

He suddenly eased in on her, his hot breath trailed down her face and his lips were inches from hers. She blushed and her heart paced faster.

"You're my slave now." He laughed as he released her. Her face still red and shocked.

"But…" she started.

"_I _have the letter and _you_ don't. I'll publish it, if you don't obey my every whim."

Her stomach sunk. 'Slave?' she thought sadly. She already had school to deal with, now, she had to work for some punk!

"Give me your cell number." He demanded.

She sweated. "Why?"

"So I can call you all night long and leave you naughty messages."

Her eyes widened with shock and fear.

He laughed at her and grabbed her phone from her. Then copied down the numbered and threw it back at her.

"It's so I can reach you when I want something." He scoffed.

"Now. Go to class and act like nothing happened, princess. Or else I'll be forced to take _certain _action. And answer your phone when I call." He whispered in her ear and pushed her out of the classroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Seriousity_: Another made up word by me that I love to say. Meaning having serious behavior.

Author Note: Xie Xie –Chinese Thank you – for reading far! Remember to leave a review!

-Lumu Chan


	3. Demons really do exist

Author Note: Ello readers

**Author Note:** Ello readers! Thanks for sticking with me so far! Enjoy the new chap!

**Disclaimer: **

I **do** **not** own Inuyasha, Devil Beside you, or Devils do exist.

I do, however, own Kita Higomogo, Mina, Sayori, & Kai Megane. MINE MINE MINE! XD

Rating: **T** – For language and a little sexual humor.

**Note**: _Italics _all in a row are daydreams

And sentences with ' ' punctuations are internal thoughts.

**Chapter Three: Demons really do exist**!

'How could this happen?!' kita thought. She was wobbling down the hallways in a daze. She had been dubbed a… _slave, _to none other than Inuyasha Murakami. Who knows what he'd ask her to do?!

"_Oh slave girl!" He called._

_She turned around. "Y-yes master?" she asked in a whisper._

"_Deliver these assignments, order Chinese take-out, bring it back, clean up after my dog, then wear this bunny suit and entertain the boys!" He ordered. She suddenly looked over to see the same group of guys from before drooling and howling. She looked over at the costume and grimaced. That little thing?!_

"Kita?" a voice brought her back to reality.

She opened her eyes to see Kai waving his hands in front of her face. Had she dazed off again?

"You okay?" he asked with a worried face. _So cute_.

"Umm… I think so. Thanks." She smiled.

"Something happen?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, everything's fine. Peachy. Tres bien. Fine & Dandy…" she trailed nervously. She had never been good at lying… or talking to her crushes.

He cocked an eyebrow but let it settle. "Alright then." He smiled. He turned around and waved. "See you later maybe?" he asked.

She nodded and waved back. When he disappeared she had fallen on the floor. She giggled insanely to herself. 'Kai was worried about me!' she smiled to herself.

Before she knew it the bell had rung and students came piling out of the classrooms. She quickly jumped up and started for her next class.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kita plopped on the couch and sighed. She was so tired from school and being kidnapped and fondled. She shivered just thinking about it.

She filed into bed and dreamily replayed her meeting with Kai earlier. It had become her lullaby and she slowly faded asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Another meeting with Kai? All in one week?" Mina asked.

Kita nodded happily. "I suppose it was meant to be!" she smiled.

"Wow… so lucky." Sayori complained.

Kita smiled again. Suddenly she felt a sensation in her pocket and jumped out of her seat.

"Whoa! Someone just touched me!" she screeched and glared at the table next to her where an old man was sitting. He looked up from his lunch lazily and shook his head.

Everyone had turned their heads by then. Her friends hushed her down.

"You always have to make a scene don't you?" Sayori asked.

Kita was so happy she didn't even disagree. "Hmmm… I do, don't I? _Gomen_, it's just my nature." She blissfully said.

Remembering her pocket, she fished out her phone and checked it. Her face fell and she grumbled angrily to herself. It was a text message from none other than her "_Master_" She sighed and opened it.

It said:

**Look out the window and get a move on… or else. **

She crazily looked around at each window but saw no one.

"Who was it?" Mina asked.

Still embarrassed to tell her friends, kita shook her head. "No one important." She replied and turned back to her food.

After a while she had to go to the bathroom and made her way there. The door was right in front of her when a hand suddenly cupped over her mouth and she was being pulled away.

She screamed but they were too muffled and kicked, but the hands that held her were too strong.

'Damnit! Not again! Who gets kidnapped three times a week?! I really need to start working out!' she cried.

She heard a car door slam and was cushioned by something soft. Suddenly the hand was removed and she opened her eyes to see the circle of guys again. She screamed for help but the windows were up and everyone was in the restaurant. She clawed at them fighting to escape but the guys pulled her back. She whined into her hands.

"Why me?" she cried.

The front driver turned around to expose Inuyasha's face.

"I told you to answer your phone when I call... or else." He laughed and started the car. _So evil!_

She sat in the middle of the two guys she recognized from before and the other two were behind her smiling. She shivered uncontrollably and had to constantly look over at them to ensure a safe drive.

"I'm Miroku." The one with the purple shirt said and outstretched a hand. She cautiously took it and shook. He smiled and winked at her. She looked away, scared.

"Ataru." The basketball one said and nodded perversely in her direction. She winced.

One tapped her on her shoulder and waved girly. "I'm Akemi. But you can call me **love** muffin. " He growled at her and she nervously backed away. "That's Hatchi, he doesn't talk." He pointed to the silent guy sitting beside him. He waved but still sealed his mouth.

"Having fun back there, Princess?" Inuyasha asked smiling in her direction in front of the wheel.

She frowned angrily. "Is it fun torturing me?" she asked.

"What do _you _think?" He said hoarsely.

She grimaced and pouted. 'This wasn't fair! I'm a human being! Not some easy slave dog that people can pass around!' she argued inside.

Suddenly the car stopped and she was being pushed out the door.

In a flash she was thrown onto the ground. "Ouch! That hurt!" she screeched.

"Suck it up, princess." Inuyasha said and disappeared out a door, leaving her with the guys. She quickly looked around and tried to gain her feet. It was no use as they quickly gathered around her.

"He's really a demon isn't he?" she sobbed.

They all laughed, except Hatchi cause he doesn't talk.

"He's always been like that." Miroku said.

"Even to girls?" Kita asked.

All of them nodded. "_Especially _to girls."

She frowned. "That's sexist!" she cried.

"Nah. Inu just says he likes to see girl's angry faces."

She cocked her head. "Eh? Why's that?"

Suddenly Inuyasha re-entered the room and bent down in front of her.

"Because it's funny." He said and then put his hand in her hand.

She began to blush violently and looked away. 'This is too fast!' she thought.

He noticed her blush and smirked. "And now for the kiss." He said softly and eased in. She quickly closed her eyes and winced, for she could not move.

He stopped half way and then started laughing. "I would _never _kiss a girl like _you_."

She opened her eyes and grimaced. 'Stupid demon.'

He took his hand off hers. She gazed down to see a credit card. "Your giving me money?" she asked dumbfounded.

Inu suddenly slapped his face and gazed deeply at her. "This is to go get food."

"Eh?" she said still not getting it.

"You're my slave remember? You do anything I say. And I say, GET FOOD." He demanded.

She sighed. 'Oh right… _slave_…'

"Gets tons of rice and make us onigiri, and, don't forget the pickled plums." He smiled evilly at her and Akemi clapped happily in the corner.

'What were they, school children?!' she thought.

"So I'm guessing you guys want me to put cartoon and smiley faces on them?" she asked, holding back laughter.

Suddenly Akemi zoomed in on her face and started crying. "Yes!" he sobbed then looked at her with stars in his eyes. "Your so nice Kita-chan!"

She almost fell over at that.

"That's just for the guys. For me, go get some pork, soy sauce…" Inuyasha started.

At the end of the long list of items kita dashed out the door before he could name something else.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Onigiri – "Rice balls" in English. Pickled plums – Japanese mothers (or whoever making the rice balls) put these in the middle on rice balls.

Cartoon & smiley faces – Little kids would compete for cutest lunch; their mom's would paint faces on their onigiri and such…

Kita crawled into the room and coughed loudly. On her way to the store it started raining violently… then hailing. She threw the bags in front of her and all the guys gathered round.

"Oh thank god your okay!" Akemi said.

"We thought something bad had happened to you." Miruko sobbed.

Hatchi nodded with them.

She smiled. "Oh thanks guy-" she frowned as they all darted for the bags on the floor. 'So mean! I hardly survived out there and all they care about is food?!' she internally sobbed.

Suddenly Inuyasha bent down beside her. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, holding back a smile.

She looked up at him violently. "What do you _think_ happened to me?"

"That's why I'm asking." He said and then picked up a bag and started for the door.

"What about me?!"

He turned around. "Oh right. Here, you can use this mop to clean the floor."

She grimaced violently. "If I could get up right now I'd kill you." She grumbled.

"_Wow_ that's sweet." He fake smiled. "Get to work, or else, princess."

She shot up and stumbled with the mop. 'Is there a way humanly possible to kill someone with a mop?' she thought and then sighed. 'He's a three-time black belt. Baka. He'd snap it in half and then pile more work on you!'

She put everything else aside and began cleaning the floor, leaving Inuyasha smiling in the doorway.

'I guess demons really do exist. And one's name is Inuyasha Murakami.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ello readers. XD Another Chapter out. **(sigh) **Please leave reviews if your going to read the story. At least tell me what I'm doing right/wrong or how you felt about the story.

-Lumu-chan.


End file.
